l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shūji
Shūji were verbal and social techniques, allowing those who employed them to communicate clearly, avoid social traps, motivate their allies, and manipulate their rivals. They were primarily practiced by courtiers and other characters who specialized in speechcraft, but many schools for bushi, monks, and shugenja teach them to help navigate political obstacles or lead on the battlefield. Shūji had additional elemental classifications. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 172 Known Shūji Air Shūji Air shūji were indirect, probing, and sometimes teasing. This style of conversation revolved around setting up subtle traps in conversation for others to fall into before exploiting them for all they were worth. Air shūji hinged on details rather than the bigger picture, and controlled the scope of the conversation to deflect away from contrary evidence or inconvenient points of logical argumentation. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 214 * Artisan's Appraisal (Rank 2) * Assess Strengths (Rank 1) * Bend with the Storm (Rank 5) * Cadence (Rank 1) * Feigned Opening (Rank 2) * Hidden in Smoke (Rank 4) * Pray on the Weak (Rank 2) * Rustling of Leaves (Rank 1) * Spin the Web (Kolat, Rank 3) * The Wind Blows Both Ways (Rank 3) * Whispers of Court (Rank 1) * Wolf's Proposal (Rank 4) Earth Shūji Earth shūji focused on building others up through a combination of support, expectation, and pressure when needed, speaking at a measured pace, weighing words carefully and developing an argument from the foundation up. Earth shūji rarely used florid speech, and could be direct to the point of bluntness. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 216 * Ancestry Unearthed (Rank 1) * Civility Foremost (Rank 2) * Honest Assessment (Rank 1) * Pillar of Calm (Rank 4) * Stonewall Tactics (Rank 1) * Touchstone of Courage (Rank 3) * The Immovable Hand of Peace (Rank 5) * The Weight of Duty (Rank 1) * Unyielding Terms (Rank 2) Fire Shūji Fire shūji focused on provocation, eliciting an immediately reaction and with fervor. Anger, joy, despair, and the burning desire for justice were all tools of one who wielded Fire shūji. With it, a speaker could illuminate injustice or set hearts ablaze with pride, but it could also blind people to the wider situation or the consequences of their actions. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 218 * All Shall Fear Me (Rank 3) * Bravado (Rank 4) * Crackling Laughter (Rank 3) * Dazzling Performance (Rank 3) * Fanning the Flames (Rank 2) * Lightning Raid (Rank 2) * Offend the Sensibilities (Rank 2) * Rallying Cry (Rank 3) * Sear the Wound (Rank 5) * Sensational Distraction (Rank 1) * Spiteful Loss (Rank 1) * Stirring the Embers (Rank 1) * Truth Burns through Lies (Rank 1) Water Shūji Water shūji played to the heart rather than the mind, calling upon the listener to let their emotions guide them and be swept along without question. Camaraderie, shame, guilt, as well as material needs and base desires were all the domain of Water shūji, and with it, a skilled courtier could draw even the harshest enemies to the negotiating table by making it the path of least resistance. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 220 * All in Jest (Rank 1) * Beware The Smallest Mouse (Rank 1) * Buoyant Arrival (Rank 5) * Ebb and Flow (Rank 3) * Fun and Games (Rank 1) * Regal Bearing (Rank 4) * Shallow Waters (Rank 1) * Slippery Maneuvers (Rank 2) * Tributaries of Trade (Rank 2) * Well of Desire (Rank 1) Void Shūji Void shūji revolved around understanding and expressing the inner mysteries of the universe to help oneself and others move toward enlightenment, selfless goals, or otherworldly ends. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 222 * A Samurai's Fate (Rank 4) * All Arts are One (Rank 3) * Awe of Fate (Imperial, Rank 4) * Courtier's Resolve (Rank 1) * Foreseen Need (Rank 4) * Lady Doji's Decree (Rank 2) * Lady Shinjo's Speed (Rank 2) * Lord Akodo's Roar (Rank 2) * Lord Bayushi's Whispers (Rank 2) * Lord Togashi's Insight (Rank 2) * Rouse the Soul (Rank 5) Category:Rokugani Language (TCG) *